


Twelve drummers drumming

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [12]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hinted sexual activity, Kisses, M/M, Presents, its christmas - Freeform, these two being gay goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: It's Christmas Day in the pines household.





	

Fiddleford yawned happily as his eyes fluttered open. He rolled to his side and hugged Stanford's form. Ford was just so huggable, soft and warm. Fiddleford nuzzled his face into the back of Ford's neck, subtly trying to wake him up.   
"Stanford" he purred in his ear causing Ford to wake.   
"Hmm.." he replied, shifting in his lovers grip.   
"Do you know what day it is?" He questioned and untangled his arms from Ford to prop himself up on his elbows. Ford mulled the idea around in his mind before rolling into his back.   
"Well it's not our anniversary cause that was a month ago.." he paused, listing all of the possibilities in his head. Fiddleford's grin widening all the while.   
"And it's not your or my birthday because they're in the summer.." he pondered a real look of confusion in his eyes.   
"...I'm stumped" he admitted bluntly, looking up at Fidd for the answer.   
"It's Christmas ya dolt!" He groaned jokingly as he threw a pillow on Stanford's face. 

It landed with a soft 'pap' on Stanford's face, his all ready blurred vision was blinded. He chuckled as he pulled it from his face.   
"Oh yeah" he smiled and threw the pillow back at him. Fiddleford was quick to dodge the on coming cushion, laughing as he did so. He then leaned down and captured Fords lips in his own for a short but sweet kiss. Ford leaned up to try and make it last a little longer but Fiddleford pulled away, making Ford whine at the lost of contact.   
"Ah ah ah, presents first Romeo" he smiled before throwing the covers off of himself. He shivered as the chilled air make contact with his skin.   
"Jesus it's freezin'," he remarked and hugged himself closely. Stanford rolled his eyes before slipping out of the covers and reaching for his sweaters. Fidd smiled as he reached out for the warm clothing. Happily he pulled it over his head and melted into it. He hummed in pleasure before getting up and heading to the door.   
"Come on" he beckoned as he opened the door with a creak. Stanford swiftly followed in pursuit as he moved out into the hallway. 

The living room was a mixture of Christmas decorations and science equipment. The chalkboard usually filled with equations that would stump most geniuses was now a detailed winter scene. The walls that were once littered with incomprehensible scribblings were now covered in tinsel and lights that shined every colour know to man. Even the skeleton dubbed 'Sampson' by Fiddleford was wearing a Christmas hat and one of Ford's sweaters. Fiddleford grinned happily as he entered the room, almost skipping down the step. Stanford was quick to follow behind him, smiling as he noticed Fiddleford sitting in the middle of floor before the tree. 

Fidd impatiently patted the floor beckoning Stanford to come sit beside him. The shorter man obediently did as he requested, groaning as he sat down. Fidd then leaned under the tree cautiously pulling a box shaped gift from underneath. It had gold foil wrapping paper topped with a red bow and ribbon. Ford felt a grateful smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Fiddleford handed him the gift.   
"I know you do really do this sort of thing but I wanted to get ya something" Fidd confessed with a small smile. 

It was heavy and larger than it looked. His mind raced with thoughts of what it could be; a sweater, a grappling hook or maybe new boots? His mind got the best of him and he began to tear at delicate wrapping, revealing a cardboard box. Fiddleford's grin widening in anticipation as Stanford opened the box's folds. Ford took in a short breath as he realised what it was.   
"A microscope!" He cheered, pulling it from the box and styrofoam packaging.   
"Well you've been complaining about the one in the lab not focusing right so I got ya one" he confessed, leaning over slightly to get a better look.   
"These are really expensive Fidd, where'd you get it from?" Ford questioned as he removed its plastic covering to inspect it further.   
"That's for me to know and you to not" he remarked with a grin. Stanford smiled softly, carefully placing the expensive gift in its box before leaning over to peck Fiddleford on the cheek.   
"Well thank you, it's perfect. I swear you're too good for me" he stated as his lips pulled away from his skin.   
"Aww you're too kind" Fidd blushed, his ears turning a light shade of pink.   
"It's okay if ya didn't get me nothin' I comple-"  
"Who said I didn't get you anything?" Stanford interrupted with a look of confidence spreading across his face. 

Fiddleford watched his boyfriend dig around the base of the tree to a secretive spot in the corner to pull out a wrapped parcel. The warm bubbly feeling of surprise began to rise in him. He had to admit he didn't think Stanford was going to get him anything. He watched as patiently as he could while Ford handed him the soft package. Must have been clothing due to how weightless and flexible it was.   
"Go on then, open it" Ford ordered to the side of him, wondering what he'd make of his gift choice. Fiddleford began to tear at the brown paper packaging, admittedly he could have made it look a little nicer but he can't complain. It's the thought that counts after all. 

After the wrapping was pealed away a blue woollen sweater was left behind. It was soft in his hands and already felt warm against his skin.   
"Oh Ford I love it" he spoke softly, as he sized it against his body. It was slightly too big, just how Fidd liked it. The bigger size felt more comfortable and reminded him of Stanford.   
"I thought you would" said he while scooting closer to him so their knees now knocked together.   
"It smells of you" Fidd stated with an astonished expression. He loved the smell of Ford, it was like a mix of pine needles and a faint smell of alcohol. It was odd but Fiddleford loved it. 

The smell reminded him of the first time they shared a bed back in Backupsmore. Waking up that morning next to him, limbs tangled and his head resting on Ford's chest. There was a slight chill in the air that made the warmth of bed so much nicer and comforting. Taking in a giant whiff of Ford's scent, filling his lungs and making him reminisce in the memory of the events that unfolded the night before. 

Ford's hand brushing his own brought him back into the present. He smiled as their eyes met in a caring gaze.   
"Thank you" he said gratefully, folding the blue sweater in his lap.   
"Thank you for the microscope" Stanford replied and pushed the box to his side to be closer to his partner. Both of them leaning inward until their noses were centimetres apart.   
"Is this the part where we kiss?" Fidd whispered with a smirk creeping upon his face.   
"I believe so" Ford whispered in response before closing the gap, allowing their lips to meet. Stanford's six fingered hand reached up and cupped Fiddleford's cheek, holding him there for a little longer. 

They pulled apart, short of breath and slightly dazed at the feeling. Their eyes locked and hearts pounding.   
"Merry Christmas" they in unison before chucking at the coincidence. This is truly going to be an amazing day.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, the conclusion to my series. A massive thank you to everyone that gave some very nice comments and kept with the series over these twelve days. It was hard but very fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I. I wish everyone a happy holiday and a wonderful new year.


End file.
